the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lenny Leggo Show Channel Trailer
' The Lenny Leggo Show Channel Trailer' is the official channel trailer, as well as the Season S premiere, of The Lenny Leggo Show. It is the second live-action/animation hybrid production associated with The Lenny Leggo Show (the first was Cosby With a Filthy Soul). With House originally set to become the trailer, a decision was made to feature a shorter production as the trailer instead of a regular-length episode. Therefore, House was temporarily shelved while a new trailer concept was put into production instead (As of August 2017, House is still in production). Ultimately, The channel trailer will in fact become the Season S premiere, since Season S episodes, unlike those from the main series, do not have standardized running times (House was written as a 30 minute episode, while the Official Channel Trailer is only 19 minutes). It was released August 6th 2017 and is set in the Studio Continuity. Plot This episode is set in the "Studio Continuity", where Aaron Cosby, the creator of The Lenny Leggo Show, stars as himself in a live action setting, living in his house with the characters of The Lenny Leggo Show, all of whom are animated. On a seemingly normal evening, Aaron Cosby, and Lenny Leggo, star of The Lenny Leggo Show, begin a conversation about dating. After learning that Cosby has not been on a date for a year and a half, Lenny reminds Cosby that if he weren't so arrogant, he might be on dates more often. Cosby, however, takes offense to this and reminds Lenny that they had just gotten done playing a game of Tennis on the Nintendo Wii, therefore can't be that hard to get along with. Lenny reveals, however, that he played with Cosby only because he asked, and that he never wanted to play him at all, while also reminding Cosby of his occasion-less 7 day vacation from work he just began. Having taken offense by all of this, Cosby gets up from the couch and punches Lenny out of vengeance. Cosby initially scoffs at the animated character, who rises back up and counter attacks Cosby by punching him even harder. The fight continues for some time, with Cosby unsuccessfully attempting to beat up Lenny, but Lenny counters and ends up beating up Cosby, sending him flying to the nearby kitchen counter where he throws his back out upon colliding with it. Having fallen to the ground, with his back out, Cosby surrenders. However, with his back popping back into place, Cosby distracts Lenny, then pulls out his wallet from his pocket, dashing off to his office with it. Lenny pursues Cosby, but fails to reach Cosby before he locks himself into his office and hides Lenny's wallet in his closet. However, Lenny, using a coin from his pocket, manages to unlock Cosby's door, breaks in, and punches Lenny in the face, knocking him unconscious. Cosby awakens to find himself tied to a chair. Using a tape recorder, Lenny reveals that he knows about Cosby's plot to keep stealing Lenny and everybody else's stuff every time he is "disrespected" (basically offended for any reason). Lenny, along with his wife Katrina and Jonah Flenderson proceed to interrogate Cosby by forcing him to watch "Minions" until he confesses and reveals where he's hiding all of their stuff. Cosby initially refuses, but after sitting through the prologue of Minions, he confesses and tells Lenny all of their stuff is in the closet. Cosby is subsequently thrown out of his own office, where Lenny offers to let him back in for an apology, but Cosby, to arrogant (as Lenny has been saying all along), refuses to apologizes and sleeps downstairs. The next morning, Martin Anderson approaches Cosby and informs him of a plot to lock Lenny out of the house, in revenge for the previous night's events (while also throwing out Katrina and Jonah if either of them attempt to let Lenny back in before he apologizes). Cosby agrees and, when Lenny goes out to check the mail, locks the front door behind him. Lenny, aware of the plan, however, sneaks to the back of the house to the unlocked back door. After not showing up to the door for several minutes, Cosby looks out the window and finds that Lenny is not at the mail box. Immediately suspicious, Cosby darts out the front of the house to find out where Lenny could be. All the while, Lenny storms in from the back door, runs to the open front door, shuts it, and locks Cosby out. All of the characters gather and laugh at Cosby on the other side of the door, revealing that they were in on Lenny's plan all along. Lenny tells Cosby that he can get back into the house only if gives the apology he still hasn't given for taking their stuff. Still too arrogant to do so, Cosby falls to his knees and lets out a massive cry of defeat. In the post credits scene, Lenny breaks the 4th wall by telling the audience to subscribe, with Cosby still banging on the door in the background. Characters * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone * Katrina Leggo * Aaron Cosby Production Work on the script commenced on July 3rd 2017 and concluded one week later on the 10th. It underwent two revisions the next day, with the second revision finishing only ten minutes before filming began. On the evening of July 11th, at 6:00PM, filming began for the channel trailer with a +2 hour shoot. It was, excluding pick up shots, mostly shot chronologically. Filming was split into three stages, each stage serving approximately one third of the finished presentation. Filming continued with the second third on July 12th 2016 at 7:30PM for a 90 minute shoot. Several pick-up shootings followed after that. Filming concluded on July 20th 2017. During production, a total of just over 4 hours of footage was shot for the trailer. Editing begun after the first stage of filming was complete: the production was edited co-currently with shooting. Originally, all of Aaron Cosby's lines in this production were going to be re-recorded in post production and dubbed over the original footage (as opposed to,Cosby with a Filthy Soul, which was not dubbed), to create a consistency in audio quality between Cosby and the rest of the animated characters. However, the original audio ended up proving to be completely usable, thus the effort of re-dubbing the audio was later reasoned to be a waste of time, so the audio dubbing has been scrapped. Some already recorded audio for the first sequence, however, was used for scenes were the original audio was too quiet, such as when Cosby rejoices and repeatedly shouts "I got Lenny's wallet!". Insertion of animated characters in existing sequences began on July 24th 2017. Unlike most live-action/animated productions, stand-ins were not used for shooting footage that was to contain animation. Instead, Cosby shot the footage literally as if he was shooting nothing at all, while envisioning the animated character(s) through the camera viewfinder while filming. The final audio segments were recorded in the afternoon hours of August 6th, only hours before the episode's release. Release The trailer was August 6th 2017 at 11PM EST. It was originally planned to be released alongside N.A.T.L 9000, but due to N.A.T.L's longer than expected production time, as well as the Channel Trailer's rather quick production time, ClearSky Productions instead decided to release the Channel Trailer first. A trailer for the Channel Trailer was released on July 30th 2017. Spam Comments Immediately after the video's upload, a spam comment, believed to have been generated by a bot account, was left on the video, reading "Hello The Lenny Leggo Show! Well done ^^ I like it ^^ Check my channel if u need some music ^^ ')". This resulted in the immediate uploading of QUIT GENERATING SPAM COMMENTS, a video that demands viewers to stop auto generating comments on any videos on The Lenny Leggo Show's YouTube channel. Link https://youtu.be/8PHwr3HiYB0 Trivia * Over 4 hours and 15 minutes of footage was shot during the course of production. * The scene where Aaron Cosby gets out the plates in the kitchen had to be re-shot 9 times in post production. * Cosby was originally going to use the film "Ferris Bueller's Day Off", a movie previously featured on Netflix, for the interrogation scene, as in real life, Ferris Bueller's Day Off is one of his most hated films of all time. However, by the time production began, it had been pulled from Netflix, so he used "Minions" instead. However, his hatred for the film is still referenced in the scene, as Cosby exclaims "Even Ferris Bueller wouldn't be as bad as this!", while Minions loads in Netflix (although Cosby actually hates Ferris Bueller a lot more than Minions in real life). * When Lenny and Cosby are playing Wii Sports, A Wii U was actually used when shooting the scene, as the Wii U has backwards compatibility with Wii games. * Aaron Cosby himself did in fact create Lenny's "Mii" character. When creating it, he found it impossible to create the Mii to resemble Lenny any closer, so he left it as is and referenced its terrible resemblance by giving Lenny the dialogue where he references how bad it is. * In actuality, Aaron Cosby did not draw the "Wallace and Gromit" picture on the refrigerator, it was drawn by his brother. * Due to the fact that the word "FIN" is shown at the end of the episode, the traditional "The End" was omitted from the scrolling credits. Goofs * When Lenny and Cosby are playing tennis on the Nintendo Wii, there is a pillow on the couch behind them. But when the two go to sit down afterwards, the pillow disappears. * There is a package of hamburger buns on a background counter that disappears and re-appears during the kitchen scenes. * There is a cropping error that lasts about two frames about 15:30 into the episode. * For a few frames, when Lenny enters the house through the back door, the camera tripod is visible in the door's reflection. Category:2017 Category:Non-canon Category:Season S Episodes Category:Episodes